Ayuda:ListPages
en:Help:ListPages “ListPages” is a function which dynamically outputs page titles and optionally content from pages in a certain category. It shares some similar functions with Dynamic Page List, but is much more efficient. Required elements category= name count= number order= type * The category, count, and order elements are mandatory. Omitting any of the three will cause the function to fail. * ListPages can only be used for main namespace pages and Blog: namespace pages. category=name Replace name with the name of the category (e.g. category=People will display a list of pages in the People category.) count=number Replace number with the number of page titles you wish displayed (e.g. count=6 will display 6 pages from the category you choose from). By default, there will be next/prev navigation buttons on the bottom of the list. This allows the user to see more links. To disable the navigation button, add another element: nav=off order=ordering Using this element a user can sort articles in a specified manner. There are several types of ordering: ;order=PublishedDate : This sorts pages by when they reach “published” status, reverse chronologically. A page is “published” when it receives a score of 9 or higher, where votes are worth one point and unique commentors are worth 0.25 points. : For this field to work, you must also have added published=Yes as an element. ; order=New : This sorts the pages in reverse chronological order by creation date (the most recently created articles in that category appear first). : If you want to include only unpublished pages, add published=No as an element. ; order=Vote Average : This sorts pages by their rating, with the highest rated pages on top. This can only be used for pages that have ratings boxes on them. : If you want to order them with lowest pages on top, add another element: sort=ascending. ; order=LastEdit : This sorts pages by when they were last edited 5-star rating elements Note: Do not use these if the pages in the category have non-5-star voting boxes (typically Blog: pages) – they are mutually exclusive. ;Ratings=Yes :This will show the 5 star rating box and average rating directly on the page, allowing the user to rate the page by clicking on the stars. ;Rating Minimum=Number :This will only show those pages where at least Number users have rated it. Other formatting Showing an image from the article By default, a listpage will not display an image. It will only display if: * The ShowPicture=Yes element is included, and * The page has a ' ' in it. If these are included, the listpage will display a thumbnail picture of the image next to the title of the page (if there is more than one image, it will display the image highest alphabetically). Showing text from the article By default, a listpage will not display text from any of the pages (it will only display the title). To display text, use: showblurb=Number * Number should be the number of characters from the article you want to display * Adding the element BlurbFontSize=Small will make the font size of the blurb smaller. Hiding the Date By default, a listpage will show how many days ago the article was created. To hide the date, use: ShowDate=No Hiding the Stats By default, a listpage will show how many votes and comments an article has, as a line of text under the article’s name. * To hide this data, use: ShowStats=No * To put an icon to the left of the article name showing the number of comments, use: commentbox=Yes * To put an icon to the left of the article name showing the number of votes, use: votebox=Yes ListPages in action * Memorable Sports Moments on ArmchairGM * Special:ArticlesHome - blog lists on Halopedia